1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible support for containers, semi-trailers, and the like, and particularly to a collapsible support or hitch having a supporting mounting plate or "fifth wheel" designed to engage a king pin or the like of the containers, such as highway semi-trailers which are loaded upon railway cars for transport, the collapsible support having a low profile when it is in the storage position to accommodate the passage thereover of vehicles having low ground clearance, and to allow the stowage of cargo containers on top of the collapsed hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although many improvements have been made generally in trailer hitches, the primary concern in the prior art is with hitches provided with collapsible supports which present a low profile on a deck of a carrier vehicle, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,169, describing a "LOW-PROFILE HITCH FOR ROAD SEMI-TRAILER". This known hitch requires the use of a box-like rigid base providing a structure for a slide assembly and a cushion assembly.